An Elric Cat-tastrophie!
by lustless envy
Summary: While chasing a criminal Ed finally has to live up to being a lap-dog of sorts, whether he wants to or not! Ed x female oc. (Something to numb my boredom and help me learn to write better.)
1. Doggies and Kitties and Ed? Oh my!

"Damn you! I said keep still!" Ed's voice rang through the caverns deep under the mountainous region of Amestris to the north.

"Oh yeah! Like he's gonna stop because you shouted at him!" Alphonse said, running after his older but shorter brother. Al was currently a large suit of armor with a soul attached or, as Ed preferred to describe him, kindness in a can.

"Shut up! Its not helping!" Ed whined, panting as he ran along after the man they were trying to stop.

The man in question was none other than Dr. Jacques. He was wanted by the police (aka the military) for 'crimes against humanity' as the pressed called it. In Ed's brief that boiled down to three things. Firstly, smuggling young girls into the country illegally. Secondly, stealing forbidden alchemy books that were based on the most taboo of subjects. And thirdly, though it had yet to be proved, human alchemic experimentation. Ed seen proof of the first crime, having found the books in the self proclaimed doctor's log cabin where they had chased the man from. But he had yet to see more.

turning a corner ed realised he'd lost Al as well as the doctor but ahead of the young alchemist there was a light. Ed grit his teeth and towards the light, head strong and without thinking. The bright light was the last thing he saw before waking up in someones bedroom and staring up at Roy's oddly relieved face.

"Ah, you're awake eh fullmetal?" He said. Ed opened his mouth to say something but yawned instead. "Brother! You're finally awake?! How are you feeling?I was worried." Al was instantly at his side."Sorry Al, I don't know what ha..." Ed stopped having caught sight of himself in the reflection of Al's head. "W-what happened to me?!"

Roy and Al exchanged a worried glance before Roy dared to speak, "You ran head first into a trap." Al faked a cheerful expression, "At least you've got all your limbs!" He said with a nervous laugh. Ed wasn't impressed and raised his left arm only to find it reflected his reflection in that it wasn't his arm. It wasn't even an arm any more. It was short and slender with an elegant white 'sock' on the end. He raised his right arm, hoping for the first time to find automail or nothing at all...he was disappointed to see it resembled his left 'arm'.

"I'm a cat." Ed said bitterly but in such a way that seemed like he wanted correcting. Something that no one dared do. He looked up at Roy and Al, glaring bitterly. "I'm a frickin' CAT." he hissed, literally, through gritted teeth. "It's not that bad..." Roy said trying not to laugh. "Yes, it could be worse... you could have been...erm..." Al trailed off as he tried to think of something worse. "An Ant?" Roy suggested, cracking up. "Or a flea? Maybe a gnat?" he chuckled. Ed felt his hairs stand on end as he hissed at his comanding officer who was in hysterics. "Or you could be dead." Al said quietly. That single sentence from his little brother calmed Ed down before he launched an attack on the still chuckling Roy. "Yeah..." he said, his ears lowering sadly.

"Only problem is, how are we going to cover this up?" Ed asked, looking up at them. "Oh, about that, well, being like this might actually work in your favour Ed." Roy said, wiping a tear from his eye as he calmed down. Ed pricked up an ear to listen though he still glared at Roy. "That's right! Dr. Jacques didn't see the extent of your transformation, he was already long gone by the time your souls swapped bodies." Al said. "So, Alphonse and I have decided it would be best for you to go under cover." Roy said and Al nodded. Ed wasn't sure what to make of that so was a little cautious.

"Remember your notes said he'd been smuggling girls into the country?" Roy asked slowly and Ed nodded. "Well, we've managed to get one. Madam Christmas is fostering her until we can get her home but if she can't get back then she'll adopt her. She's absolutely adorable! I hope we can keep her, I've always wanted a cute little sister I can dress up!" Roy beamed. Both Ed and Al looked at him as he said that, clearly both thinking the same thing 'pervert'. Roy caught hold of himself and coughed slightly, "Ahem, So, anyway, until we can do much more, she'll be looking after you. For this to work she can't know who you are so you MUST NOT talk to her. Understand?" Roy said.

"No." Ed said angrily, his ears back. "No way am I hanging around a little girl acting like her little kitty cat while that bastard is out there, free as a bird!" he snapped. "Brother... please. Just give it a try?" Al pleaded. "If you don't like it after two days then you don't have to... but she probably has some vital information about the doctor." Roy shrugged. Ed considered it, "Fine... but only for two days! Got it?" he demanded. Al and Roy beamed, glad that Ed was behaving. "I'll just go get her." Roy said getting up and leaving the room."I'm so glad you agreed brother! You'll like her, she's really quiet and likes reading and stuff!" Al said. "Don't Al. Just don't even try." Ed sighed, watching the door with a feeling of dread.

He was expecting a 'cute' little girl. The way Roy had spoken about her made it seem like she was between five and ten at best so when a girl of about sixteen or seventeen walked into the room behind Roy Ed was shocked into silence. She had long fine black hair that seemed to resemble Lusts but was half up. She had a pale complexion but the most brilliant bright and large blue eyes Ed had seen. They were speckled with green and silver and her lips were bright red as though she'd put lipstick on.

"Genevieve, this is the little cat I was telling you about. Al's named him Ed. Is it ok if you look after him for us while Al and I are away at work?" Roy asked as the girl walked a little further into the room, her eyes on Ed as she came over to the bed. Though she was a teen like him, she was dressed like a receptionist, that is to say smart, in a white half sleeve blouse, a black waistcoat that tied at the back, a black pencil skirt that matched the waist coat and a pair of sensible small heeled shoes. Al watched her as silent as his brother.

"Is it ok?" Roy persisted when the girl he had called Genevieve hadn't answered. The girl nodded slowly and put her hands out. Ed closed his eyes, not used to being picked up but found her hands quite gentle and very soft as she picked him up and held him gently to her chest. Ed's heart raced and, in doing so, surprised him as he started purring. He opened his eyes once settled against her chest and, feeling eyes watching him, glanced at Roy who had a smug 'all knowing' look on his face. Ed flattened his ears, hoping Roy would understand that Ed wasn't purring because the girl was holding him against her bust but because it was comforting. After all, he wasn't a pervert, unlike Roy!

"So your name is Genevieve?" Al asked. The girl simply nodded, still gently holding Ed. "What a pretty name, it suits you. I'm Alphonse Elric! Please take care of my big brother...'s cat!" Al just caught himself and laughed nervously until the girl smiled slightly and nodded, silently promising she would take care of his 'big brother's cat'.

Roy sighed heavily and shook his head from behind Genevieve so the girl wouldn't see. "What is he called?" She asked and her voice didn't disappoint Ed's current opinion of her. It was soft and sweet but held hidden strength and demanded respect. Al and Roy were as caught up in her voice that it took them a moment to answer. "Edward." Al said. "Fullmetal." And Roy said together and looked at one another. "Fullmetal." Al said while Roy said "Edward." Together again. Ed face-pawed, groaning at their mess up but Genevieve giggled softly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand and both Roy and Al blushed feeling embarrassed though Al's was less noticeable obviously.

"Fullmetal? Edward?" She uttered looking at Ed in her arms. "Eddy..." she said softly, smiling sweetly at the little ball of golden/blonde fluff in her arms with it's odd white socks on it's fore paws and bright molten golden eyes. "Eddy?" Roy and Al repeated together. "Yes... why?" she asked looking up at them. "...oh... nothing." Roy said and Al laughed a little again. "Well, you best take him up to your room and get him settled. He's a very loyal cat so won't stray far so its ok to let him go out." Roy told her. Genevieve nodded and left with Ed in her arms.

Once she was out of the room and they could hear her climbing up the stairs both Al and Roy burst out laughing. "I know... I know he's going to... going to kill me for it... but Damn! That's funny!" Roy roared with laughter. "She... called him... Eddy! EDDY! I called him that once and he gave me a black eye!" Al said, clutching his metal stomach. Roy wiped tears from his eyes and cluched his chest, "Man my chest hurts from that! But it was so worth it." he grinned. Al nodded as he calmed down, "Hopefully brother learns something from this too." he said though, given how hot headed and strong minded Ed was he doubted it would happen.


	2. Cat Naps

Given how cute Genevieve was, Ed was expecting a cute little girl's room, something more to show she was young like Roy had said. In this sense he was disappointed as her room was very... minimal. The house was old so the room still had a fireplace in it, in the dip in the wall between the door and the fireplace there was a book case. It fit there nicely and had a wooden but comfy chair with cushion on it for extra comfort and in the opposite alcove nearest the window and furthest from the door there was a wardrobe. There was a writing desk in the opposite corner in the perfect place to catch the best light, but the main feature was the wrought iron four poster bed in the middle of the room, opposite the window.

In the amount of things in the room, it wouldn't normally be classed as 'minimal' by anyone's standards, but Ed was quick to recognise that most of the things belonged to either Roy or Madam Christmas. The majority of the books were CERTAINLY Roy's without a doubt! And the furniture was old so had been in the house a long time before Genevieve had arrived. "It's nothing special and I don't have anything to really call my own but what's mine is yours ok Eddy?" she said, interrupting the creaking of the floorboards by doing so. She put Ed down as she spoke and he instantly turned his head to glare at her and found his fur stuck on ends at hearing her call him 'Eddy' again.

"Don't be like that. I know it's not what you're used to but, who knows? you may grow to like it?" she said softly. "And anyway, if it's me you don't like then don't worry yourself too much because I doubt they'll keep me here for long." she smiled as she stood up again, having knelt to put him down. Ed looked at her a little confused as he sat down, with his back to her still but looking over his shoulder at her. She walked back towards the bed and let herself fall backwards onto it, her legs still dangling over the edge. "So... since what's mine is yours you can sleep on the bed if you want ok? I won't tell Madam Christmas or Roy so don't worry." she said. Ed scowled at her, thinking bitterly 'I'll sleep where I like whether you want me to or not!' and turned his back to her grumpily.

Ed continued to keep his back to her in a defiant way until she had left the room and then come back. He glanced at her as she walked over to him and found that while he'd been grumpy she'd changed into her night clothes, which consisted of a tank top and shorts, and probably been to the bathroom as she smelt of mint as she bent down to pet him good night. He glared at her as his ears moved under the gentle touch of her hand and the tip of his tail twitched. He felt like hissing but wasn't ready to demote himself to sounding like a cat... if he could help it that is.

"Well, goodnight Eddy. Sleep well and sweet dreams." she said and went to the window and opened it just enough so he could go out through it. "Mr. Mustang and Mr. Alphonse assured me that you wouldn't run away if I let you out so I'm trusting you ok?" she smiled. Ed continued to glare, his eye twitched at her name for him and his tail flicked at the very subtle hint that he might go outside to use the bathroom like a normal cat... because he WASN'T a cat!

She flicked the light off and got into bed, lying on her side and facing the door but with enough space between herself and the end of the bed nearest the door for another person to lie there. Ed continued to sit and watch her. He waited a good hour and a half, having judged the time by the sound of the clock in the hall, a handsome grandfather clock he had managed to glance at on his way to her room in her arms. Then he got up and slowly walked to the door, watching the edge of the bed as he went as he could no longer see her lying down. He still would never admit it to anyone but he was still short, even for a cat he was still small enough to sit comfortably on one hand.

Once at the door he stopped and sat down to listen. Only when he felt certain she was asleep, judging on her breathing, did he use his paws and claws (and even teeth) to pull the door open. It was made easier by the fact she hadn't closed it properly otherwise he wouldn't have managed to get out this way at all. He stopped, with the door a jar, and listened again before going out into the dark hallway and making his way downstairs. As he did so he continuously thought about how lucky he was that Roy and Al couldn't see him as he had to hop slowly down every single step as they were just a bit higher than he was. If they had seen he would have never lived it down and his older brother pride and well regarded alchemic genius pride would be in tatters.

When he got downstairs he made his way into the front room, then the library and then the kitchen but Al was nowhere to be seen. Ed felt thoroughly fed up. Where could Al have gone to? And why wasn't Roy around either? With all the stories Ed had heard concerning Roy's 'antics' and from what Roy had said himself, he expected his C.O. to be wide awake though he also figured he was probably out drinking too. Al was underage and he didn't give Roy much thought unless it concerned Ed so there was no way that Al would be out drinking with Roy... not that he could drink as a suit of armor anyway. When Ed heard the clock chime three in the morning he finally gave up. Genevieve had gone to bed around half past nine. He'd waited until eleven to go downstairs and had thus spent the past four hours looking for Al or Roy and any sign of either!

He mentally promised himself he would give both Ed and Roy hell when he saw them next then made his way, slowly back up the stairs as he had to leap up each one. At the top he felt exhausted and went back into Genevieve's bedroom. He push the door open slightly with his head then sat by her bed, looking up at the mattress top. He practiced extending his claws a few times before trying to jump. He'd seen cats climb up things before so knew it was possible but he didn't want to jump in blind. Once he felt certain he could get his claws out he took a running jump at the bed and... missed. He skidded straight under the bed to the other side where a gentle hand caught him and lifted him up onto the bed.

Genevieve placed him on the pillow beside hers and smile sleepily, "All you have to do is ask." she whispered sleepily, her eyes still heavy. Ed stared at her, his golden eyes catching the little moonlight that managed to find its way into the room, his soft unintentional purrs interrupting the silence of the room. He was trying to be serious and tried to remember how angry he was at not finding Al or Roy but fatigue soon over took his emotions and he yawned and settled down to sleep beside her without another complaint. She was warm, quiet and relaxing so for now he decided to sleep.

'And who knows?' he thought to himself as sleep slowly took him, 'If I can wrap her around my little finger the way I've seen other cats do to Al then I might be able to use her to my advantage while I'm like this?' he mused to himself before falling into a peaceful deep sleep.


	3. Furry Explanations and Irritants

Due to his late night, Ed woke up late the next day to find that Genevieve had already got up and gone out. He padded out of the room and hopped down the stairs as he had done before. He spotted Al in the dining room and debated leaving him there but, as he wasn't sure what else to do, he walked into the dining room and over to Al. He sat at Al's feet and glared up at him. "Oh, there you are brother! Did you-is everything ok?" Al changed his question mid sentence. Ed's tail flicked, "Oh yes, everything is just peachy Al, just Peachy." he replied through gritted teeth. "But...?" Al asked, knowing this was coming up next. "But where the heck where you this morning?!" Ed hissed. "Oh... well... you see, Colonel Mustang needed some help bringing some papers back from the head quarters. I'd have been back sooner but miss Hawkeye made him sign paperwork so I waited and then we walked back here. You must have just missed us both times." Al explained apologetically.

Ed didn't look convinced, nor did he look all that happy but Al didn't dare ask him further about his grumpiness. "Where's the girl gone?" Ed asked finally. "Oh? Geni? She went out early this morning, to the bakers I think. She said something about getting you a fresh fish from the fishmongers on her way back too!" Al said eagerly, glad that Ed had broken the awful silence. He hated fighting with Ed simply because Ed could hold a grudge longer than Al could hold his breath... and in a suit of armour that's practically forever. "Geni?" Ed furrowed his brow and looked at Al questioning the name. "Ah! That's what Miss Genevieve said I could call her! That or Vivi." he explained quickly. Ed bobbed his head twice showing he'd understood. "Do you have my watch?" Ed asked curiously as he hadn't seen either his clothes or his personal belongings since waking up the day before. Al blushed the only way he could, "I... erm... kind of left it... back in Roy's office..." he said sheepishly. Ed put a paw to his face as his little brother laughed nervously at the cuteness. "I can go and get it if you -" Al started but Ed sighed and interrupted him, "No thank you Al. I'll get it. The walk will do me good." he grumbled going to the door.

Ed walked away from Madam Christmas' house feeling annoyed with himself. If only he'd not run in head first without thinking! If only he'd taken his time and not run after the Doctor! Well now was too late for 'if only's. He mentally promised himself that if he got into such a situation again he would take a step back and assess the situation and NOT run in without thinking! He was a prodigy after all, he had his reputation to up hold as a genius alchemist!

With these thoughts as well as many others running through his head, Ed soon found himself in front of the office door belonging to Roy Mustang. Ed felt quite bitter now. Roy was the LAST person he wanted to see right now but he needed his watch, if only for proof to remind himself of who he was. He pressed the top of his head against the door and tried to push but it had been shut so didn't budge. Ed glared up at the handle, why did he always feel like high up things were mocking him?! In a moment of anger he leaped up and tried to scratch at the elusive handle but caught the door on the way down instead. "Stupid door..." Ed grumbled to himself, practically growling.

As it happened, Riza Hawkeye had just been near the door when Ed had accidentally scratched his claws down it so opened the door and looked down at the little 'kitten'. "Fury really needs to stop dumping cute little animals on me." she said with a frown. "I'm NOT CUTE! I am NOT LITTLE! and I certainly am NOT AN ANIMAL!" Ed hissed, practically spitting in anger before dashing into the office. "Edward? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't recognise you!" she apologised as she shut the door and bowed slightly towards the kitten that was now stalking around between the chairs, looking for his dropped watch. "Yeah, yeah, Don't worry about it." Ed growled.

He poked his head out from under her jacket that was hung over the back of her chair, "Say, did Colonel horse-butt leave my watch lying around anywhere?" he asked. Riza frowned as she always did when Ed made fun of his elders but, as it was Roy Ed was talking about she let it slide. "Yes, I was going to take it on to Madam Christmas' later." she said going over to Roy's desk and into one of his draws to look for it. Ed thought she was very brave for daring to go into Roy's private draws but, since she was practically his babysitter and receptionist he figured she must know everything that was in there anyway. "Here you are. Are you going to be ok getting it home?" she asked handing it to him after a few moments. "Ye, Tanks" Ed said, holding the metal cord that was connected to the pocket watch in his mouth.

Ed padded over to the door and Riza opened it, saluting out of habit, "Take care on your trip back ok Edward? Have Alphonse call me here so I know you got back in one piece." She told him. Ed looked up at her in a way that screamed 'I'm not a baby'. "We're your friends Ed. Roy's an idiot more times than I dare to count but he was the one who went in after you. We worry about you." she said softly with that comforting smile. Ed stared at the ground sulkily until she'd closed the door and then headed out of HQ. How he'd managed to get into the huge building without realising where he was going was a mystery as it took him ages to get out, especially given the awkwardness of the stairs.

Having had to jump down each step individually Ed felt quite fed up and found himself almost wishing he would bump into Genevieve just so she would carry him back so he didn't have to walk. Growing up with such short legs Ed had gotten used to walking fast to make up for their length. He could easily manage to keep up with Al's quick pace despite needing to take two steps for Al's one. So having reverted to even shorter littler legs was quite irritating and Ed found himself getting more and more annoyed as he walked along. He also wasn't really looking where he was going when he heard snarling just behind him and found a wall in front of himself. The smell of dogs rushed to Ed's nose and he slowly turned around to face two huge vicious looking mongrels and their two equally vicious pet dogs.


	4. Angry Eddy, Happy Catty

Ed found himself hiss at them as he backed away. "Aww cute little kitty. You picked the wrong alley to come down little cat." One of the men jeered at him. Ed was staring down the nose of the two dogs, expecting the worst when he suddenly felt himself being picked up by gentle hands, the owner of which smelt lovely. He looked up and saw Genevieve holding him defensively. "Leave the poor cat alone!" she shouted at them, the dogs backing away slighting. "That your cat?" One of the guys asked with a smirk. "Yes but even if he wasn't you still shouldn't set your dogs on innocent cats! It's barbaric!" she snapped. Ed wiggled out of her grasp, wanting to prove he didn't need her to defend him. He landed just behind her, looked at her then started running towards the end of the alley, back towards the street.

Here he paused and realised he'd dropped his watch when Genevieve had picked him up and looked back to see it by her feet but he was no longer looking at the watch, his eyes were on one of the guys who had moved closer to her. "Poor little girl... you should have kept your pretty little nose out." he smirked, raising a hand and brushing some hair from her face which she batted away. "Don't touch me!" she snapped, her back to the wall. The guy just laughed and held his dog's leash back for his friend to take. "What's wrong? hmm? You don't want us to hurt the poor kitty but you don't want us to play with you either?" he grinned. "You'll be sorry..." Genevieve started saying. "Oh really? Why? who's gonna come save you princess? Who's going to come save you? Your imaginary boyfriend?" he laughed in her face as he caught hold of her shirt. It tore as she pulled back. She held her breath so she didn't have to smell his bad breath.

Ed had watched this, hoping her brain would work and she'd run. When he saw that she didn't he started growling in annoyance. "Run you idiot!" He finally shouted, breaking his silence around her and ran towards her. He picked up his watch as they looked for the person who'd shouted and climbed up Genevieve's leg to get to her shoulder where he sat hissing at the guy. "Ed...?" she asked, surprised the cat had come back. The guy looked a little confused but looked at the watch and then at her. "Ed? Ed Elric? The fullmetal alchemist? that's your boyfriend?" he asked, looking from the watch to her. Genevieve panicked slightly, not recognising the name but Ed's claws in her shoulder snapped her out of it and she took advantage of the guys disbelief and kicked his shin and darted past him, pulling Ed from her shoulder to her chest and ran as fast as she could.

Ed didn't squirm and kept his face pressed against her chest, just listening to her footfalls on the cobbled road as she ran and her heartbeat which was close to his ear. She didn't stop until she got back to madam Christmas' house and shut the door behind her, leaning back against it to catch her breath. "Oh, you're back?...Is everything ok?" Al asked having come out of the front room just as they came into the house. Genevieve looked up at him, still panting, tears in her eyes. she finally let go of Ed who jumped down from her arms and put his watch down. He looked back up to see Genevieve being comforted by Al. She was in tears. Now that the adrenaline was gone the fear had kicked in and she was shaking. Ed sat down by his watch and just watched his brother comfort her.

He wasn't sure but he felt really irritated by this. Why was Al the one comforting her when he'd helped her out of that mess? She should be trying to get comfort from Ed instead! Not that he'd give it, he'd scratch her and remind her of how stupid she'd been getting into such a stupid and dangerous situation. The tip of his tail twitched in annoyance as he watched them. Al glanced at his brother and then at Genevieve again and he moved her away slightly so she could wipe her eyes, offering her his loin cloth to use. "So... what happened?" he asked slowly. "I was coming home with the bread from the bakers and saw Eddy go down an alley... I'd seen some guys with mean looking dogs walking around before so I was worried." she sniffed. "I saw him cornered by the dogs and went to defend him." she explained.

Al looked from her torn shirt to Ed who was still sat there looking annoyed. "So... Eddy came back to save you?" Al asked slowly. "Yeah... kinda... I think... The guys got distracted from that metal thing Eddy was carrying and when I said Eddy's name." she sniffed, looking at Ed who still looked irritate. "Do you know who 'Ed Elric' is? Or 'Fullmetal'...? They mentioned both." she explained. Al smiled as only a suit of armour can. "That's my big brother's name." he explained proudly. "Fullmetal is what they call him at work." he added. Genevieve looked a little surprised, "Oh... I think they thought he was my boyfriend or something..." she mused. Al laughed nervously, "Yeah probably..." Genevieve nodded, "I'd like to meet him sometime if he's not too busy. You know, to see for myself why those guys freaked at his name." she said. "I don't think that's a good idea... Ed has a... well... he has a bad temper." Al said, knowing better than to say 'short fuse' when describing Ed's temper. "I wouldn't mind. I can cope with people's anger issues." she smiled softly and stood up again, having knelt on the floor as she had cried.

"I'm gonna go change then I'll come down for breakfast." she told Al, kissing his cheek gently as she hugged him while he still knelt on the floor, then she skipped up the stairs. Al was blushing. Well, Ed and Al both knew he was blushing but it wasn't visible due to his body of metal. "What was that?" Ed asked slowly, his tail still twitching. "What was what?" Al asked innocently. "You know!" Ed hissed, "Telling her about me like that!" he snapped. "Well what would you want me to do? Lie?" Al asked, leaning down so he was face to face with Ed who had stood up and was now glaring at his kitty reflection. "Well yeah if it made me look better!" Ed replied angrily. "Brother! How could you suggest I lie to her like that?!" Al instantly went into his 'lecturing older brother about his lack of morals' mode. "Because! Al, Its not like she's gonna get to meet me when I'm like this so what does it matter?!" Ed snapped moodily as he sat back down, looked away and curled his tail around himself.

Al sat back at Ed's response, "You won't be like this forever brother. We'll figure something out... you'll see. Colonel Mustang and I are working really hard to find a solution but right now you need to keep your head down and not get into trouble." he said softly. Ed looked up at his little brother, "Yeah... I know... but I can just see this wasting too much time when we're already so close to getting your body back! It just sucks that i've lost mine too..." he hung his head. Al picked Ed up and cuddled him gently, "It's ok...we'll be ok." he soothed. Ed felt depressed about the whole situation but looked up when he heard someone on the steps. "Alphonse? Why are you still stood by the door?" Genevieve asked as she slowly came down. She was in a surprisingly cute white and black dress that stopped at her knees. It had a black band of ribbon around her waist before the skirt part floated out with considerable volume, like she had a tutu under the fabric. The top was a halter neck, tied with the same style of black ribbon that was at her waist and she had black flowers and vine silouhets sewn into the skirt.

"oh... erm... nothing. I was just checking that the cat was ok." Al lied. Genevieve took Ed from Al's arms and looked at him, "He's ok. He was such a brave boy and took such good care of me." she said with a smile and rubbed her nose against Ed's. Ed felt himself blush though it was hidden by the fur, for once he was glad to be a cat.


	5. Day in the Life

The days started passing quicker for Ed as he got used to being in the new furry body. It was still strange seeing a cat reflected back at him in the water bowl but Genevieve treated him better than most people treat other humans. She gave him his own pillow on her bed, she left the window open slightly so he could come and go as he pleased, she gave back scratches on tap and, most importantly Ed thought, She didn't talk to him in like he was a baby like most people do with their pets.

Yes, life as a cat was turning out better than expected... with the exception of one thing. every day Genevieve would put down a saucer of cat milk of Ed. Now, Ed knew without a hint of doubt that he loathed milk. He hated the stuff and compared it to vomit whenever asked. But lately he had felt a strange craving for it. He would run over to the bowls she put down for him, always last nights dinner or fresh cooked fish and never any of that tinned rubbish, and would end up just sitting and glaring at the milk. The oddest thing was that he found himself hiss at anyone who tried to take the milk away before he'd finished and that included Al.

"I don't know what's gotten into me!" Ed complained to his little brother, having apologised for hissing at him. Genevieve had left the house some time ago so wasn't able to accidentally hear them talk. "Maybe it's just the cat instincts?" Al offered, "but I think you're over thinking this brother." he said as he left the room. So far Ed hasn't drank any milk but he wished Genevieve was there so he could sit and look at it longer. Every morning since the fiasco in the alley she had gone out for a couple of hours, leaving Ed at home and while Ed usually wondered where she'd gone, today his soul focus was the dish on the kitchen top. He took a step back, his tail wiggled, then he ran and jumped. As he climbed onto the surface he wondered briefly what his mother would think if she saw that he still couldn't reach the counter and, in this case, his reason for doing so was to get to the milk? He felt suddenly stupid but soon felt worse as Genevieve came in, having just gotten back. "Eddy? What are you doing up there? silly. You never drink it." she smiled as she saw he was after the milk. Ed found himself purr as she stroked him and watched as she dipped her finger in the milk. "it's not poison..." she licked the drop from her fingertip, "see?" she said. Ed watched her with wide eyes and felt himself blush from her cuteness. "here... just try a little." she urged him, dipping her finger in again and holding it up for Ed. She obviously thought nothing of it but, as Ed slowly leaned towards her finger and stuck his tongue out, all he could think was how this was like indirect kissing.

"You spoil that cat my love." a very familiar voice brought Ed back to reality and he looked for the owner of it. what he saw was a shocking surprise. there, stood in the doorway at 4foot 9", was... well... Edward Elric. it was crazy seeing himself stood there, talking with his voice and Ed vaguely wondered if he was dreaming.

"I just treat others the way I want to be treated." she blushed slightly as the human Ed walked over to her and ran a hand through her hair and then trailed his fingers along her jaw line to her chin. "You're so adorable, taking care of such a little runt." he said smoothly. The real Ed's eye twitched. he knew who this human was now. There was, after all, only one person alive who could copy a persons voice and body so perfectly but still be an ass. And that person was Envy. A homunculus.  
>Ed growled as he watched Envy, hating how he was interacting with Genevieve and basically down right flirting with her. the last straw though, was when he kissed her. ed felt himself lose it as he saw envy press his lips against hers...<p>

Now, you're possibly thinking that Envy and Genevieve were doing all sorts of indecent things from how Ed had seen it play out, but the truth is that Envy had left his fingers just barely touching her chin as he leaned forwards for the chaste kiss on the lips.

But, no matter the truth, Ed had indeed lost it and, in his moment of anger and irritation, he leapt at envy, biting and clawing and hissing like a wild animal. Genevieve stood in shock as Envy swore and tried to get the cat off his head. It took Genevieve a moment to get herself together and pull the hissing and growling Ed off. "I'm so sorry Edward! I don't know what's gotten into him!" she apologised as she held the still struggling Ed to her chest in order to keep both boys from further harm. "Its fine." Envy grumbled, holding his aching and scratched face. "But you should keep that animal on a leash with a muzzle if it attacks people." he added angrily, heading for the door. Genevieve hurried after him, still carrying ed in her arms. "I am really sorry Edward..." she apologised. Ed hated how it sounded like she was begging for forgiveness from him. "it's fine. He just has to get used to it right? Because now I have you, I'm not going anywhere. You're all mine." Envy smiled a smile Ed recognised, not only because it was on his face. it was a smile Ed had used when he'd was using someone and they didn't know it. "of course..." Genevieve whispered, blushing madly as he went out and she closed the door behind him.

She gently put Ed down and knelt to look at him, "Eddy, be reasonable, please. I love Mr. Elric and Edward loves me too. we make each other happy and, when we're old enough, I hope to marry him too. Its something you'll have to get used to. So please, try to get along with him hmm?" she begged him as she gently stroked his head. Ed was truly pissed off now. How dare envy use a girl like this! How dare he lie and deceive her! Espcially in his body! Genevieve would be heart broken when she found out the truth and seeing her upset was no longer something Ed wanted to see. He sighed mentally and hopped onto her knee and rubbed his head against her cheek, silently promising her he wouldn't let Envy hurt her. He would return to his human body soon and sort all this mess out.

"But... I do think he is right to some extent... I should probably get you a collar so people will know you belong to someone. What do you think Eddy? Would you like that?" she asked, stroking him happily. Ed found himself purr as he blushed under his fur at the thought of being hers especially as this meant that there was not a single chance that Envy could take her away from him. People, especially girls, get very attached to their pets so she would likely dump 'Ed' if he suggested she got rid of 'Eddy'.


	6. Time flies like a fluffy cat?

True to her word, Genevieve did buy Ed a collar... but it was sparkly and Ed hated it so he managed to 'accidentally' lose it... in the bin... on collection day. And it wasn't even the first time he'd 'lost' it either. He'd managed to take it off and 'lose' it once or twice every day since she'd bought it a week ago. "Eddy, I really don't understand. Don't you like your collar?" she asked after she and Al had searched the house from top to bottom for the elusive item. "Guess not. He is a fussy cat." Al sighed. "Well I guess I'll just have to make him one myself. I'm sure he'll wear it then." Genevieve smiled, stroking Ed gently.

Ed didn't look convinced but that had been an hour ago and now he was curled up on a chair in the front room, reading an alchemy book Al had left out for him and had forgotten about Genevieve's 'threat' so was surprised to see her suddenly appear before her with a huge smile on her face and her hands behind her back. "Maw?" Ed 'said' sarcastically. "That's right, I've finished Eddy! want to try it on?" she asked happily. Ed glared but she didn't see it as she moved her hands towards him. Ed closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst but it was unfounded as finally he heard her say "There. Now don't you look handsome my special man?" she smiled as Ed opened his eyes. "What do you think?" she asked, holding up a hand mirror she'd brought down with her. Ed looked at her annoyed but slowly dared to look, though since gaining the kitty body he tried to avoid this.

He slowly lifted his head. Tips of ears... golden and fuzzy as expected. These flattened as he slowly raised his head more. Darker golden stripes on the crown of his head... yep still fuzzy. Lifting his head more showed his bright eyes, the colour and appearance if molten gold... though the middles were still black slits like any normal cat. Lifting his head more he could see his adorable little pink nose and the white fine whiskers... well he would be less of a cat without them. Lifting his head more showed his purr-fectly cute kitty mouth that currently had a fang showing. He glanced at Genevieve and sighed as he took the plunge and lifted his head more, sitting up straight, and looked at the collar she had made for him. It was a black leather looking one but had a lovely strip of blood red cloth along the middle that broke up the black nicely. It had a little silver buckle and was finished off with a small silver bell and a little pendant.

Ed frowned as he stared at the pendant. "Do you like it Eddy? It's an ankh. A symbol that means 'life' in a distant land where I was born and has become my family's crest, so wear it with pride! You're an honorary member of the Le Beau family!" She smiled proudly. Ed's eyes widened at her words. Dr. Jacques, who had turned Ed into a cat, had the full name and title of; Dr. Jacques Le Beau. The surname wad very rare so it couldn't have been a coincidence. She simply had to be that crazy guys daughter!

Ed was about to lose his temper and lash out at Genevieve for the trouble her father had caused but when he looked at her he stopped. Ed wasn't good at dealing with crying girls so seeing tears cascading down Genevieve's cheeks surprised him enough to make him bite his tongue. "Oh Eddy! I'm so worried!" she sobbed Ed tilted his head, his new bell jingling slightly. "Papa's out there all alone." she sniffed. "He's really poorly and I'm not there to give him his medication! And now those horrid men are hunting him down like an animal!" Ed had never been good at sympathising with people but did consider her words as she mentioned he was ill. But being ill is NO excuse for turning him into a cat! Genevieve picked Ed up gently and cuddled him as she tried to calm down. "Its all my fault. I left him alone to get a refill of his prescription tablets and when I got back he was gone and Mr. Mustang was there!" she whispered. "I'm such a terrible daughter and a horrid person. I knew leaving him alone for a day was too much. I was so selfish in wanting a day alone... I thought I could justify it... just because since mum died eleven years ago I've had to take care of him." she finished, putting Ed down now. Ed tilted his head thoughtfully. Eleven years? she looked about sixteen so that meant she'd had to look after and care for her incompetent father since she was five.

Ed still couldn't feel sympathetic towards her because he couldn't understand why she was crying. But he did feel empathetic towards her, after all, he knew all about useless dads and having to care for someone even though he had been a child himself. Those feelings of empathy made him want to comfort her so he rubbed his head against her, purring loud enough to feel embarrassed so tried to 'mew' to disguise it. "But it'll be ok. I'm going to find him and sort all this mess out. I'll prove he's not dangerous." She said as she pet him. Ed rolled his eyes. "The sooner I get this mess sorted out the sooner you, papa and I can carry on searching for the cure." she finished, smiling again and drying her face with her sleeve. Ed turned to face her and put his paws on her chest. Hearing her story made him see just how alike they were in their own way and, as he would with anyone struggling to keep on with their personal quest, he wanted to give her support so she knew she wasn't alone. Genevieve accepted his silent offer and cuddled him.

"Don't worry, things will get better Eddy and I won't leave you behind." she promised him. Ed found himself smile up at her. She'd just promised him the one thing he'd sworn mentally to Envy; that he wouldn't let Envy (posing as Ed) have her. Even if she WAS daughter of the enemy... or daughter of some strange sick man who thought it was funny to change innocent (if provocative) handsome young talented state alchemists (aka. Ed himself) into a fur-ball. Ed frowned in thinking about Envy. Since the fight between himself and the humonculus, Envy hadn't entered the house again. But Ed had found that this hadn't stopped Envy from continuing to string Genevieve along. He called her phone twice a day, sometimes three, and would visit the house at least once to speak to her. Ed had thought that Envy was just trying to get information from her about him but had found, just yesterday, that it was literally lip service Envy was offering.

He'd got a funny feeling from watching Envy (posing as Ed) kissing Genevieve. A strange mixture of disgust, from seeing his body do something he simply didn't believe he would do, and anger from how easily Genevieve had been fooled... though as Al had pointed out several times, Genevieve had yet to meet the real Ed so couldn't be expected to notice it wasn't him. Al had also suggested that perhaps Ed was feeling jealous of Envy as he had felt that Ed wouldn't be angry at Genevieve for not knowing... but Ed thought this was stupid and was quick to say so every time Al brought it up of hinted at it.

Little was Ed to know that in the weeks to come he would have to show her the true self, not to mention choose between doing what was right and doing what his country and friends said was right.


	7. Ninja Cat and Stealth Metal

Ed was starting to find he was enjoying his new routine with Genevieve. He'd wake up, go use the bathroom then come back and cuddle up to Genevieve until she woke up. Then came breakfast which, as mentioned before, was either nicely cooked fresh fish or last nights dinner. As he ate she'd put down a saucer of milk and eat her own breakfast, occasionally giving Ed some of her toast. Ed would then spend the morning watching Genevieve read and study. He was thankful that she let him sit on her lap or shoulder as she read but found her choice of books somewhat odd but that was nothing compared to her writing! Ed would sit and watch her write and, while her writing was very neat and more legible than Ed's, he simply couldn't read it as the words didn't seem to be in common. But, Ed being Ed, he simply couldn't give up that easily, especially when she muttered to herself about things Ed found interesting so knew her writing would be the same. Several times he almost slipped up in wanting to ask her what it was she was writing but so far she still had no idea... which mean that so far, Roy's plan was working.

Unfortunately for Ed, Genevieve was still seeing Envy and the cat was quite aware of this and what's more, he HATED it. But then one day her habit changed and she slipped out late at night. Ed followed her and found she had slipped away into the mountains. He sat at the edge of town and wondered what to do? He had no obligation to baby sit her and he wanted to prove this point to Roy... but on the same hand he wanted her to come back. So he sat there. All night long. She returned to town just before morning light. Ed had sat up and waited so he saw her return and he followed her home not that she noticed him. She let herself back into the house and went to bed. Ed hopped up the steps, wanting to mew to her to make her carry him but not wanting her to notice he'd followed her. He finally reached her room and felt exhausted as he padded across the floor to her bed. He sat and stared up at the bed, mentally cursing how high it was... as though it was mocking him. He thought about hissing at it but he was much too exhausted for that right now so yawned and then mewed softly, as best he could, to get her attention. As he had hoped, the delicate petite hand extended down from the bed and lifted him gently up as she put him on the pillow beside her. "Sorry Eddy... goodnight." she yawned, gently rubbing his head as she slowly fell asleep. Ed watched her until she passed out then he let sleep take him too.

This same bizarre pattern continued on every night for a full week before Ed said anything to Al about it. The very next night, Al followed her with Ed. Again she went out of the town and into the mountains. "I'll wait here brother, you should follow her. If she asks just meow." he advised him. Ed glared but hurried off after her before she vanished again. He followed her higher into the mountains where she finally paused to catch her breath and spotted Ed. "Eddy? You followed me all the way out here?" She asked. Ed frowned but repeated what Al had told him to say. "Meow?" he asked. "Aww Eddy. You should have stayed home... silly kitty." she said picking him up. "Well, since you're here you can help me look for papa." she said happily, cuddling him. Ed frowned, wondering what she meant. "I know it's daft to explain it to a cat but... papa is kinda poorly... mentally." she said softly as though answering Ed's silent question. Ed turned to look up at her, "Mew?" he asked but she didn't answer the way he had expected. "Father and I... we aren't from Amestris... or even the neighboring countries." she said softly, in a whisper just audible over the howl of the wind around them. Now this did catch Ed's interest. Given that Amestris was born as a military based nation, Amestris wasn't exactly friendly with it's neighbours so very little was known about what lay beyond their borders.

He strained his ears to listen to her but she didn't say much more until she stopped outside a cave. Then she gently put him down and pulled a torch from her pocket. "You don't have to come in with me if you don't want to. This shouldn't take long." she told him as she flicked the light on and stepped into the mouth of the cave. Ed sat and licked his paw, watching her slyly as she talked but the second she started walking into the opening he got up and ran after her. He stuck close to her side like a dog 'heeling' for its owner. He questioned just how stupid Genevive was as, from his point of view (as close to the ground as it was) it looked like a silly girl was going into a cave in the wilderness without anything to protect herself from whatever lurked in the darkness. Unless you included the torch or the cat. Ed didn't include himself or the torch though so as far as he was concerned she was in this alone.

Genevieve was silent as she walked through the cave. "It's deeper than the others I've explored..." She uttered. Ed looked up at her. He'd expected her to look fearful or at least show a hint of hesitation but she didn't. The look on her face was that of worry and concern. Ed sighed, though it came out as a mew and it caused Genevieve to look down at him, "It's ok Eddy. We'll go soon." She promised. Ed just hoped the mad man wasn't anywhere close by.

Finally, just when Genevieve seemed to be about to turn back, they saw some light in the cave. Ed hoped it was just outside light as he was now exhausted and wanted to sleep though he knew it couldn't be as the sun wouldn't rise for a few hours yet. It was with hesitant footsteps, that Ed should have used from the start, that he followed her towards the light. Around the corner he saw what he had hoped to find in the first place, Dr. Stine's hideout. But it wasn't what he'd expected. It was pretty bare and more like the home of a man who owned very little than a mad man. Where were the caged chimeras? Where were the kidnapped girls? It didn't make sense to him at all. If Stine was such a bad person then where was the proof of his crimes and wrong doing? And why, if he was so bad, was he acting so loving towards Genevieve? Since the old man had seen his daughter he had become ecstatic. Genevieve tried to keep him calm and after some persuasion from her he even took some medicine she'd brought.

Ed had a good look around as she talked to him but couldn't locate his body and, as the old man was totally out of his mind right now, talking with him was useless.  
>"Papa, I've got to go now ok? Stay hidden, stay safe, take your medicine and I'll be back later." Genevieve promised as they embraced. Dr. Stine nodded and let her go. She picked ed up gently and went back the way they had come.<p>

It was only as they approached the town that ed worried that Al would be seen. Fortunately Al had thought of this and hidden. From Genevieve's shoulder ed could see the huge suit of armor follow them stealthily...something Ed had only ever known Al to be able to do as suits of armor aren't generally known for being silent and stealth like. When Genevieve got back to the house she took Ed up to her room and went to bed. Ed waited until she was asleep then snuck out to talk to Al in the quiet of the vacant living room as all downstairs seemed to be empty. Ed told Al everything, well, everything he thought was important. He told Al where to find the cave, how far in his hideout was and that he was unarmed. After the talk, Al carried the now very sleepy Ed-kitty back up to Genevieve's room for a well deserved sleep.


	8. Reveal and Upheaval

Genevieve visited her father several more times and Ed tagged along. Now he knew for himself that Dr. Stine wasn't going to go nuts and kill him, or change him into something smaller or worse, he was happy to accompany Genevieve. More so, he was starting to enjoy it. She would carry him from the edge of the town and up to the caves. They would then walk together through the cavern to the end where she would sit and talk to her father. Ed would sit on her knee or lay wrapped around her shoulders for comfort and listen to her. This way he learned of the country they were from originally, of her father's illness and how they had been looking for a herbal cure to help as the chemical medicines were not helping with his frail and fragile well being. Ed's thirst for knowledge made him feel content with just listening to them talk... though in wanting to hear what had become of his own body was a very close second reason.

On their sixth visit Ed felt that something was wrong... it smelt wrong. "Eddy? What's up my gorgeous little man?" Genevieve asked, kneeling down to look at him. "You know we're leaving soon... its up to you if you join us but you know they'll probably consider papa and I as freaks if we stay... right? We'd be locked up... so we've got to go. You understand that much don't you my intelligent boy?" she asked, rubbing his head just the way he liked. Ed wasn't purring for once though as he felt terrified at what was going on around them unseen. "Well? Come on. Can't keep papa waiting right Eddy?" she smiled as she started walking inside the cave. Ed sat and waited at the entrance until she was out of sight, thinking of either running ahead to catch up to her or running back to get Al. But something stopped him.

"Nice work Fullmetal." It was the voice Ed hadn't heard much but still sent a shiver through his body. He slowly looked up and saw it was exactly as he had thought... the fuhrer King Bradley was stood there and behind him around thirty military soldiers. Ed jumped up from his seat in alarm. "SIR!" he tried to salute but it is hard to do without looking adorable or as though you're cleaning your head when you're a cat. "It's ok Fullmetal. At ease. Mustang has filled me in." he said as calmly as ever though it unnerved Ed to no ends. Ed looked back and saw that Mustang was indeed standing there and was wearing his hat... something that showed the seriousness of this operation... what's more is that under the shadow the hat cast down at this late hour of the night, Ed could also see the hint of a black eye and bruised cheek which suggested foul play. "We've no need for you to remain involved in this any longer Fullmetal." Bradley said stepping into the cave entrance. Ed panicked as Bradley drew his sword and, before he knew what he was doing, Ed bolted as fast as his tiny kitty legs could carry him. He ran blind through the cave before the soldiers and Bradley, as fast as he could. Someone had to warn them... they were innocent and no good would come to them if Bradley caught them. "GENEVIEVE!" Ed screamed as he ran flat out down the path she had gone before him. He didn't stop screaming her name until he came to the end where she was sat preparing her father's medicine. He was busy clearing things away in the corner. "Genevieve! You and your dad have to get out of here now!" Ed panted, trying to catch his breath. The girl looked at him, "E-Eddy? You can talk?" she started to ask in surprise. "Now is NOT the time! You've gotta go! Quick before they catch you!" Ed said rushing to her side and pulling at her trouser leg with his teeth, begging her to move.

Genevieve looked down at Ed quite confused but it was too late as a noise by the entrance startled her and made her look up. She saw, stood there, King Bradley with his sword drawn. "We've no need for the girl. Take her into custody. As for the old man, he's going to tell us everything." Bradley commanded and the soldiers moved to follow his orders and tried to keep the two from one another. Genevieve shouted for her dad from behind Ed who fought to make them leave her alone as her father fought to be at her side. Just as he was being dragged into the passageway there was a gunshot and his eyes dilated then lost their colour. Genevieve screamed, which echoed around the room and she ran to his side as he collapsed in a pool of his own blood. Ed spotted Mustang though no one else seemed to notice. Bradley was furious and took control. He grasped Genevieve by her long hair and pulled her along after himself. "If they behave like animals, treat them like animals. Leave his body there. There's no need for him any more." he said firmly. The soldiers saluted and left, following the Fuhrer and the still screaming Genevieve.

Ed couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot in shock. "I'm sorry..." Roy whispered. "I'm sorry but I heard... what they would do to her..." he uttered. Ed looked up at Roy in anger but it slowly slipped away from him as he saw the man was in tears. "I'm sorry... Edward... but this was his wish... that she stayed alive..." he sobbed, falling to his knees as he broke down. This was when the truth came out. After their first visit, Roy had over heard Ed talking to Al and went to look for himself during the day. That was when he had first met Dr. Stine. Just like Ed he had panicked about what the Dr. was capable of but, after a very long talk, Roy grasped the situation. The Dr had been studying the equivalent of Alchemy in Xing when they had crossed the desert and arrived in Amistris. It was shortly before leaving the sandy planes that he had become separated from his daughter and lost his medication. As his illness had set in he grasped to two things he could remember clearly, finding his daughter, which explained why he was seen randomly talking to young girls of the same age as Genevieve, and Alchemy. He had been practicing the circles and such when Ed had found him but until then nothing had worked at all. It had been Ed's alchemic powers alone, combined with the inaccurately drawn circle, that had split Ed and swapped the souls.

"So... where is my body now? and where have they taken Genevieve?" Ed demanded, his tail flicking in irritation. He had dragged some cloth over the poor Dr's body to give him some decency while Roy had talked. "Probably to the same place. They want to find out exactly where she's from and what she knows. Last I knew, some soldiers had located your body and put it in the jail towards the middle of Central... that's where I expect you'll find Geni too." he said. Ed thought about it hard but nodded. "The Doctor left me this for you too... if you create it you should be able to reverse the damage that's been done and get your body back... though in theory you'll have to get your body to walk over it, just as you had done, of it's own free will. It's not impossible but could be tricky." he said. Ed nodded and took the paper from Roy's hand, "Fanks... Don't wowwy. I'll get hew outta ther unhawmed." Ed said with the paper between his teeth. Roy nodded, "Good luck Edward. You'll need it." he said. " 'sn't abowt luck! ish all abowt awkemic skiw." Ed replied before rushing off with the paper to find Al, his little kitty mind already trying to plan what he would do.

A.N: in the off chance you can't read what Ed was saying with his icle mouth full of paper, here's the translation ^_^ "Thanks... don't worry. I'll get her out of there unharmed." and then "Its not about luck! It's all about alchemic skill!"


End file.
